1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to card games that use wild cards, particularly card games of the type that are often played as casino games. The invention also is directed to a deck of cards used to play the game of the present invention.
2. Description of Related Art
The game of Twenty-One or Blackjack is a popular and exciting game of chance that is widely played in casinos around the world. One attraction of this game is that it is played rapidly with a limited number of cards. A player's hand can include as few as two cards. This leads to rapid and exciting play.
Another attraction to this game is that aces are multi-valued, i.e., they can be worth either one or eleven. This adds another element of excitement to the game.
Despite the advantageous features of Twenty-One, however, there is still a desire for faster action and greater excitement in card games. The present invention provides such faster action by providing a game that can have hands with as few as a single card and by providing a special deck of cards with wild cards that have an even greater range of possible values, including any value from one to eleven.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fast paced game using relatively few cards for each player's hand.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of playing a game having one or more wild cards that have a wider range of possible values than other wild card games.
A further object of the invention is to provide a game that will be familiar to and readily accepted by players who understand the rules of Blackjack or Twenty-One.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.